<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now that you hold it, can you control it? by lunarblazes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553130">now that you hold it, can you control it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes'>lunarblazes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spiritfarer (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>atul is best boy, i love this game sm guys :’), i might go and write a little gwen thing, if u guys think i should, lightning minigame fluff hours!!, mute/nonverbal stella bc i love that!, play it!!!, really just wanted to write this to play with description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblazes/pseuds/lunarblazes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atul proposes an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now that you hold it, can you control it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain was pouring, the ship was rocking, and Stella was humming contentedly as thunder rolled in the clouds. She knew that the Everlight would keep the ship steady. Or at least— she hoped it would. She hadn’t really gotten the chance to test that out yet, but if the thing could become the best pair of oven mitts she’d ever used and a fully functional magical guitar, she figured it could at least protect her ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of oven mitts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella leaned over to pick up her newest concoction from the oven, letting the Everlight envelop her hands in a cozy halo of golden light. She carefully took the tray out, trying not to burn herself on the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Until someone came barging into the room, door slamming behind them, and Stella nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun on her heel, almost dropping the tray of grilled fish in her hands. Standing in the doorway was the soaking wet figure of Atul, who looked breathless and absolutely ecstatic. “STELLA. I just had the BEST idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella shot him a questioning look and slid the grilled fish onto the counter. She had no idea what would have prompted him to be this excited, especially in such a bad storm, but she had to admit she was curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, come here, Stella!!” Atul hopped into the room, bouncing on his feet. His blue skin was still dripping from the rain, shining with the Everlight’s glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella nodded and took his hand, letting her uncle lead her out of the kitchen and onto the deck. After they’d reached the middle of the deck (which took about two seconds since the ship was tiny), Atul let go of her arm and clasped his hands together excitedly. “Okay— okay! So it’s raining, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella nodded. It was, in fact, raining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there’s thunder in the clouds, right?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella nodded again. She really didn’t know where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where there’s lightning there’s thunder!” Atul paused. “Wait, I messed that up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella smiled a little, her shoulders shaking with giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! The point is— do you want to try to catch lightning?” Atul finished, looking over at Stella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella tilted her head, questioning this. Last she’d heard, nobody could </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch </span>
  </em>
  <span>lightning. Then again, maybe it was different now, since she’d become the Spiritfarer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Everlight should protect you! If you have empty bottles, you can catch lightning in them,” Atul said. “They make great building materials!! You’ll be fine, Stella, I promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella still hesitated. She wasn’t exactly eager to throw herself in the path of a giant jolt of electricity that could kill her a hundred times over. Atul saw this, his gaze softening a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but only if you’d want to! If you don’t, we can just keep sailing. It was only an idea anyway!” Atul seemed to deflate a bit as he talked, his bubbling excitement cooling a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella fidgeted with the Everlight in her hands, rolling it against her palms. The warmth felt nice, very protective, like a little shield. She wondered if it really would protect her in such a storm, and something warm and bright inside of her mind answered yes. It had kept her safe from the storm jellies, after all— why not this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded at Atul, and the look on his face was better reward than anything. He clapped excitedly, dancing around on webbed feet. “Oh boy!! If you have bottles on you, you can try and catch it in the bottles!! It’ll be great, I’m sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella could see the sparks begin to dance in the sky. She swallowed nervously, apprehensive about what she was about to try. With a quick wave at Atul, Stella waited, watching the energy in the clouds gather and eventually flow down to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since she’d gotten the Everlight, things in her mind had become… different. Sometimes she swore she could see things that weren’t there, like a faint pink energy around Gwen when she was looking out at the sunrise, or a beautiful buttery orange color swirling out from the shrines she’d found. She could feel layers to the air, like swimming through fine cobwebs. These sensations were reaching their height as the air around her suddenly became </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or at least, she would have sworn it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was moving, wrapping itself around her outstretched arm, traveling in and out of her soul, taking a look at everything she held close to her. Layers in the air began to form out of color and light, bursting and dancing in front of her eyes. It wasn’t frightening, surprisingly, no— it was exhilarating. The sparks formed on the deck, and before Stella knew exactly what she was doing, she was standing in the middle of them. Their heat and vibrant, short-lived life burst up and fizzled out all in a moment around her, swirling in a maelstrom of electric currents and energies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the bolt coming before it hit. The layers of light and color in the air all stood still for a moment, just long enough for her to notice. And for a perfect moment, everything was still, quiet, like a picture taken just before something substantial and inevitable came barreling into the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment of impact caused all the light and color to come whooshing down, slamming into her full force and taking her breath away. The roar of sound and the sparks all around her, in her eyes and mouth and nose, drowned out all thoughts. The chaos was all there was, all there ever could be, the colors blending and bleeding together to form the most bleached white Stella had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. Beautiful and terrifying, a moment of pure energy sparking into existence, and then in a flash, it was gone. Vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella clutched her little glass bottle to her chest. Inside the bottle, a beam of white light strained, burning to get free. She stared at it, cradling the bottle in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she could keep this little remnant of the moment behind. If she could keep it safe and warm in the bottle, it would be okay there. Something to remember the energy by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world’s colors were still swirling in the air, mixing and popping back into their groups, bubbling over the brim of reality. Stella could see them rush to a new point of sparks, a new little signal of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella grinned. She gripped her bottle tighter and sprinted towards the gleaming electricity, caution thrown to the wind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from everyday lightning by planet booty!!<br/>————<br/>HELLO HERES A COMPLETELY UNRELATED FANDOM! I LOVE THIS GAME! YOU SHOULD ALL PLAY IT! No spoilers for it tho comments section i will be sad :(<br/>I hope u all like this!! pls comment if you’d like to see me do more with spiritfarer, it has so much potential to write more with and i’d love to do lil requests :0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>